The present invention is directed generally to a fertilizer dispensing disc assembly for a planter unit and more particularly to a fertilizer dispensing disc which is caster mounted directly to the planter unit for vertical movement therewith.
For efficient early growth of agricultural crops, it is advantageous to dispense fertilizer into the ground when planting. Tests have shown that fertilizer is most effective when placed in the soil approximately two inches to the side and two inches below the planted seeds. Accordingly, it is an object to provide an attachment for a planter implement which results in this most advantageous placement of the fertilizer relative to the planted seeds.
Several problems are encountered in adding fertilizer dispensing attachments to planter implements. First, the individual planter units are attached to the implement tool bar with freedom of vertical movement to accommodate uneven terrain and obstacles encountered by any individual planter unit. Accordingly, a fertilizer dispensing unit fixed to the planter tool bar is likely to experience vertical movement relative to the associated planter unit.
Secondly, the generally wide profile of the planter press wheels and associated structure does not afford room for placement of the fertilizer dispenser and associated ground opening means directly alongside the planter unit.
Thirdly, because planter units include one or more ground opening coulters and trash cutting discs, placement of the ground opening coulters for the fertilizer dispenser forwardly of the planter disc would impair turning of the implement. On turns, something would have to give. Either the soil would be pushed to the side, the discs would break or the supporting apparatus would bend. Likewise, two fixed discs arranged fore and aft of one another must be perfectly aligned to prevent the discs from having an effect on the steering of the implement.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved fertilizer disc assembly for a planter.
Another object is to provide a fertilizer disc assembly capable of placing fertilizer at a uniform depth relative to planted seeds.
Another object is to provide a fertilizer disc assembly including at least one ground opening disc placed in longitudinally spaced relation from the planter unit disc without impairing turning movement of the implement.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a fertilizer disc assembly including a ground opening disc which is caster-mounted.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fertilizer disc assembly which may be quickly and easily added to existing planter implements.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fertilizer disc assembly which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.